Wonda & The Chocolate Factory
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: Since Charlie never came to the factory, Willy Wonka once again sends out 5 golden tickets, though this time only for women at a certain age and people starts assuming that he wants to get married. Follow a normal girl through the world of Willy Wonka..
1. Meet Wonda Bloom

**For a while I've been brainstorming this freaky idea, I wanted Willy Wonka to have a wife. But with the help of those darn Golden Tickets again, I'll try to stay as close to the way, the story is being told, as possible..**

**And of course it's not a mere coincidence that I've made my OC's name Wonda, duh it starts with a 'W', and lies close to Willy and Wilbur, and just the name Wonka :3**

**Hope you'll like my work! n_n**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

* * *

"_Dear people of the world I, Willy Wonka have decided to allow five women to visit my factory this year. In addition, one of these women shall receive a special prize beyond anything you could ever imagine. These women have to be at least 20-29 years old, you'll know why when you get the golden ticket..."_

"_Yet again, five golden tickets is hiding under 5 normal wrapped Wonka bars, this time Mr. Wonka only seems to allow young women entrance to his factory, it's not known for sure why but we'll assume that Mr. Wonka wants to get married with one of these lucky women"_

Those were the words of the news reporter in the television; this must've meant that the first time Willy Wonka allowed people inside his factory went wrong.

"Did you hear that Dr. Wonka?" a young woman in a white dentist-uniform said looking at Wilbur Wonka who was about to fix Mrs. Brooks' teeth, her teeth had grown weak through the years therefore she had to have filled a few of her tooth which had broke.

Dr. Wonka looked over at the television as he was about to clean his hands from his work, he seemed a bit surprised hearing his son's name, it's been a year since last time anybody talked about Willy Wonka, though his candy had sold just as good as always.

"He wants to get married?" Wilbur asked amused.

"That's what the reporters are assuming, since he only wants women this time" the woman said.

"You should try looking for that ticket dear" Mrs. Brooks suggested "You would be a good bride-of-choice for little Willy Wonka".

"Oh but I couldn't Mrs. Brooks, and considering that he _wants _to get married, who says I'll have a chance to get one of those tickets?" she turned off the TV with a sigh. Mrs. Brooks stood up and smiled kindly at Dr. Wonka's assistant "Nothing is impossible Wonda" she said and paid Wilbur Wonka.

**

After Mrs. Brooks had left the woman, whose name was Wonda, turned to her chief "Do you really think I have a chance to get a Golden Ticket, Dr. Wonka?" she asked.

Wilbur Wonka gave her a kind smile "Wonda, you know I've always wanted my son to marry you more than anyone else, it is like Mrs. Brooks said you'd be a good choice."

"Sir, it's not like I don't appreciate it but-" she started.

"Oh I know, I know how much you love my son's work, and him being married to a female dentist would only be even better" Wilbur said and settled down in front of his desk.

Wonda couldn't help but smile, she had been following Willy Wonka's work his whole career, she loved reading about this amazing man which made Wilbur very happy. Every time Willy Wonka was mentioned in the newspapers, Wonda gave Wilbur all the articles, he saw it as an honour to have Willy Wonka as his son, and as soon as he got a new article from Wonda he'd put them up on the wall immediately, it was to Wilbur as a scholarship was to everyone else.

Wilbur didn't only want Wonda to marry his son because she was a young female dentist, but also because she was a very smart and beautiful girl. Wonda's eyes were light-brown like hazelnuts, her skin fair as an all cleaned tooth, the same white colour, while her hair was an ivory colour that couldn't be compared to anyone else's, and a charming thing about was her beauty spot next to her eye.

She was a beautiful young woman, and Wilbur was proud to call her his assistant, not because of her looks, but because she also had brains.

**

"I have to go now Dr. Wonka", Wonda declared as she got ready to get dressed.

"I still hope you'll try getting that Golden Ticket" Wilbur said to her.

This though made Wonda sigh a bit in frustration though she didn't show it "Please Dr. Wonka, the best about the Golden Tickets are the many customers we get, didn't you say so yourself?" she asked.

"I did, but this time might be different" Wilbur grinned.

"Well, the food's in the kitchen you'll have to put it in the oven for 15 minutes, okay?" Wonda asked, now seeming a bit calmer.

"Thank you" Wilbur said with a nod.

Wonda hadn't only worked for Wilbur Wonka as his dentist-assistant, but she also took care of the good man, she was going shopping for him, made dinner for him and sometimes cleaned his house. Though this was of a kind heart, not because of dirty money. Wonda never knew her parents, as a child she had been an orphan until she finally was able to live for herself, she had a formidable education and it was a mere coincidence that she met Wilbur Wonka.

Back then Wonda was a poor girl with nowhere to live, Wilbur offered her a job as his maid but when Wonda showed a talent for being a dentist, Wilbur generously offered her the job as his assistant. And since Wonda was a quick leaner it didn't take much to get respect from both Wilbur and the customers. She even befriended some of the customers, Mrs. Brooks inclusive.

Neither did it take long for Wonda to earn enough money to buy her own house, she didn't live far away from Wilbur's house, which meant she neither had long for work. And because Wilbur Wonka was a busy man with lots of work, Wonda wanted to show her gratitude to him by taking care of him, as said keeping the house clean, do the food and so on, but this time for free.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Wonda said, waving at Dr. Wilbur and went outside in the cold frosty weather, it had started snowing again. The weather had been looking like that for days now, maybe weeks. But Wonda didn't mind, she loved the snow, the white powder-looking frozen water seemed to her as sugar. It shone so beautifully in the glow of the moon.

By thinking of sugar Wonda couldn't help but wonder who the 5 women would be, that got their hands in the Golden Tickets.

* * *

**So that was the end of first chapter, hope you think I've made a good job, otherwise I'll just continue with my fanfic anyways xD;**

**In the next chapter I'll introduce the first girl who gets a Golden Ticket, and trust me they won't be nice at all owo;**


	2. The Snow Princess

**Just got a new review and decided to read the older reviews through again :b**

**I actually missed Willy Wonka a bit and I got so happy when I read your reviews once again, so I decided to grant your wish and update (for the first time actually o.o)**

**In this chapter you will be introduced to the first of the five girls, who will visit Willy Wonka's factory - trust me, you won't like her x.X**

**And before you even ask; I am creating the girls in the images of Veruca Salt, Violet Beauregarde, Augustus Gloop and Mike Teavee - but of course even worse, oh yeah xD**

**Also I have already decided they names, ways of getting the Golden Tickets, personality, background, image and way of getting eliminated - now the question is when I'm able to update the next time :b**

**Enjoy, R&R please!

* * *

**

It had only been a day after the big announcement on international television, but it seemed people had already started to go crazy once again. Women swarmed around the candyshops to buy every single Wonka bar they got their eyes on. They were just as crazy as when there was a sale at the local mall.

Even older women and men were buying Wonka bars for their daughters, it was like a new-written version of Cinderella, every single girl in the World of marriageable age (well, between 20 and 29, that is) wanted to marry Willy Wonka.

It had started snowing strongly throughout the night, and still did as Wonda was rushing towards Wilbur's clinic. She had a newspapers tugged to her stomach, holding it carefully with both of her hands, so it wouldn't get ruined by the weather, neither flying away.

The wind was strong, Wonda had to stop for a moment to rub her eye as a snowflake made its way inside her eye, she felt her eye get teary by the cold, and she had to pull down at her knitted hat just to cover her eyes from the snow, from above.

She finally made her way up to the doorstep of Wilbur's clinic; she knocked on it before opening it up.

"Good morning sir" she almost shouted, as the wind was raging from outside, it took some effort before pushing the door shut again.

Wilbur rushed out of the living-room to greet his assistant; he smiled as he saw her.

Poor Wonda was almost covered in snow and her hair was a mess, her cheeks had gotten a lovely red colour, almost resembling two round apples, even her nose had turned red from the cold.

When she finally got off her coat and gloves, she handed Wilbur the newspaper immediately.

"There's a girl who has found one of the Golden Tickets" she announced, sniffling a bit as her nose started running.

"Oh yes, come inside, they're about to interview her in the news" Wilbur then guided Wonda inside the living-room. The television was on, and the same journalist who had announced Willy Wonka's declaration yesterday, was now on again.

"_The first Golden Ticket has finally been found, the first young woman being a Miss Olga Alexandrov, from Moscow, Russia."_

The picture changed and a large house, almost like a mansion, was shown in a great snowstorm. It looked very old on the outside and even inside it seemed like something from the Middle Ages.

A young girl, with very short black hair and clothes, which seemed to have been styled especially for her, was sitting in a throne-looking chair in the middle of a room. Next to her was a large man with a large black beard and a suit.

In her lap was a small dog, which to Wonda looked like a Chihuahua, she somewhat felt sorry for the dog to live in that cold weather, but then again this girl seemed like the kind of person to style and accessorise her dog completely, almost making it match her own outfit. For a matter of fact it did, it wore a small red checkered blouse and even small black boots. The only things the dog didn't have was the white leggings and an ermine-shawl, which the girl wore. Wonda felt angry as she noticed her shawl.

She had a large scornful smile plastered on her red lips, she would've been beautiful if she didn't smile that mockingly.

"_Miss Olga, how did you find the Golden Ticket?" _a journalist in front of the girl asked, as a lot of blitzing lights were visible around the girl, possibly from all the photographers in the same room.

"_When I heard about Mr. Wonka sending out Golden Tickets again, this time for young women, I couldn't resist trying as well. So I had my Papa find me a Golden Ticket" _the girl said as she looked up at the large man next to her, whom apparently was her father.

"Isn't that cheating? She wanted to find it herself, but made her father do it instead" Wonda murmured as she had settled down in a chair in the living-room.

"He is the famous and rich statesman in Russia, Alexander Alexandrov" Wilbur explained "But to think that he would spoil his own kin that much, is very surprising."

"_I will do anything for my little _девушка" the man spoke, with a very heavy Russian accent, not even his daughter spoke like that, she might've studied English for a longer time than her father.

"_And besides I'm gonna have the special prize, who cares who the other women are? I want the prize for myself!" _the girl announced, in a very demanding and almost screaming voice, which caused her poor Chihuahua to jump out of her lap in surprise and run off.

"_Papa, I also want another _собака" she said as she was looking after the dog, then she looked up at her father with large pleading eyes and a big pout on her painted lips.

"_Everything for you" _the man smiled, showing off his large almost yellow teeth, which caused Wonda and even Dr. Wilbur to drop their jaw in both surprise and disgust. Wilbur then quickly turned off the television and rubbed his forehead with a heavy sigh.

"If this is the kind of woman my son will be marrying, I'm almost grateful for not having any contact with the boy at all" Wilbur mumbled.

"Don't worry Mr. Wonka, I'm sure Willy would never marry a girl like _her_, as far as I known Willy Wonka doesn't seem like the type to fancy such a girl. I'm sure that if he was watching that, he would shudder in horror" Wonda promised and walked over to her chief.

She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and sent him a cheering smile "Don't worry, there's still four more Golden Tickets out there."

"I guess you're right my dear" Wilbur patted her hand and got up from his seat "Wonda, make me a cup of tea before Mr. Simpkins arrives" he said and walked out of the room.

Wonda figured he was still worried after having watched the news just now, she guessed she would have to put a sugar lump in his tea to make him relax, it usually did.

* * *

**So? You liked her? Nah, I thought so - she's arrogant, selfish, spoiled and wears animal fur =A=**

**Oh, btw the Russian phrases I used means: 'девушка' is girl, 'собака' is dog :) I hope you all know how a Russian man sounds when he's trying to speak English (no offense of course, but sometimes the accent is VERY clear, like with Alexander in this condition!)**

**I am not telling which girl will come next, but trust me form now on it will only get worse x'D**

**- Also, though you might've already noticed, I made sure to describe the atmosphere (whatsoever) around Wonda - like with the snowflake and her nose dripping, it's something new I'm working on, I guess (don't mind me) ;b**


	3. A True Winner

**Yup, introducing another girl xD I think it's very obvious who she resembles, well it was too with Olga as well :b**

**And I won't tell who's gonna be the next - do observe that I'm not putting them in the right order, like in the movie (Fatso, Me-girl, Winner-wizz and TV-Geek), since this is my fic I'm deciding which order it goes :P**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

It had only been half an hour since the first announcement in television, and Wilbur Wonka was in the middle of looking at Mr. Simpkins' teeth; he was a senior with very weak teeth, and he was going to have another golden tooth today, which made it the sixth in total. When the man smiled he almost resembled a pirate, which made Wonda smile.

Wonda looked at the newspaper she had bought her chief; it had been placed at his desk right in front of all the pictures and news clippings upon the walls. She couldn't help but feel fascinated at this, she had almost forgotten all of these, some of the clippings were after all from newspapers she had brought Wilbur in the past years.

Her eyes wandering across all the headlines and pictures of the factory, that was till she stopped at the picture of a very young Willy Wonka, she wondered a bit. It didn't seem like a picture she had seen before, but she didn't want to ask about it while they were having customers.

"Wonda. Wonda?" Wilbur's voice suddenly said, which almost startled the young girl as she had been all swallowed up in her own thoughts just a second ago.

"Huh? Yes, sir?" she quickly turned to him with a slight smile on her lips.

"Will you please give me the drill, Mr. Simpkins seems to have a new hole" Wilbur explained.

"Of course" Wonda nodded and turned to the dental instrument table, she looked around at the tools for a moment; she felt a certain fascination as well by looking at these instruments, mirrors, probes, burs, anything. Though she quickly found the right drill and handed it to Mr. Wonka right away.

Wilbur seemed to have gotten better as soon as he had gotten his tea and his customer had arrived. They were listening to the radio while working and Mr. Simpkins looked like he was about to fall asleep in the chair.

That's when Wonda thought she heard the name _Willy Wonka _in the radio and she quickly stood from her seat, to turn up the sound a little more, causing Mr. Simpkins to awake.

"_This is completely incredible another girl has already found the second Golden Ticket!" _they said in the radio, Wilbur's eyes widened and he stopped completely with his work and stared at the radio.

Wonda bit down at her lip quite nervous of who might've found the other ticket.

"_The second Ticket was found by a woman from Texas, outside Addison. The woman's name is Ashley Williams a well known daughter of a ranch-owner!"_

"_Miss Williams, can you tell us how you stumbled upon the Golden Ticket?"_

"_Of course!" _this time it was a woman's voice, she had a typical Texas accent and it wasn't hard to figure she had been living on a ranch her whole life _"We were competing in a bullride with the Ticket as the first prize, and since I'm known as the leading champion out here, it was easy for me to win the Golden Ticket!"_

"_Tell them why, darling" _a male voice spoke, which Wonda figured would be _her _father.

"_Well it's easy! Because I was born a winner, that is why I'm the one to win the big prize at Willy Wonka's factory! Yeehaa!" _the girl shouted.

Wonda stared blankly at the radio as the news ended and a song started playing, she slowly turned it off and stared back at Wilbur who once again rubbed his forehead.

"Wonda, please-" he started, but Wonda was quick.

"I know. I'll put some honey in your tea this time" she sighed heavily and walked out of the room.

"Who took his lime?" Mr. Simpkins shouted, his hearing was bad so he could not hear what Wonda was saying very clearly.

Wonda stood almost as frozen in the kitchen, the water had already boiled but she couldn't get that woman's voice out of her head; truly Olga had been horrible, but that was a minor problem next to this Ashley. Rather let Willy marry a spoiled brat than a woman who was almost crazy about winning, besides she hadn't even found the ticket herself either.

Were there really any reliable competitors this time?

When Wonda finally got back with the tea for both her and Wilbur, Mr. Simpkins had already left. Wilbur took one of the cups and thanked the young woman for her hard work.

He took a sip and made a relaxing sound as he tasted the sweet honey in his tea, this was about as close as he got to eat any kind of sweets. Never in his whole life, had Wilbur Wonka ate candy, not even his own son's. Of course he had been following his career and sometimes he gave Wonda money to go buy some of Wonka's Candy but it was almost always just to look at the lovely wrapping, and to have something to give the few children who from time to time, paid Wilbur a visit.

"Wonda. If this continues I think I'm gonna have a heart attack" Wilbur said, gloomily.

"Don't speak such nonsense sir!" Wonda sighed and sat down by the desk again "There's still 3 Golden Tickets left after all, the women can't all be completely terrible, now can they?"

"I just really hope this marriage is just another silly rumor, even if I never speak with Willy any longer, I couldn't bear to have such a woman as my daughter-in-law" Wilbur took off his glasses and leaned back in his chair.

"Weren't you the optimist to begin with?" Wonda asked, half joking.

"I was, wasn't I?" Wilbur said, now finally smiling again.

Wonda smiled at her chief and nodded slightly.

Then the house grew silent, none of them spoke for at least five minutes, only the clock made a minor noise from time to time.

"I'm certain my son remembered to place a Golden Ticket in his own hometown, Willy is not the type of boy to forget people, not that easily" Wilbur finally said, which caused Wonda to speculate.

"What do you mean, sir?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well, we _do _live very near the factory after all, don't we?" Wilbur chuckled.

"We do"

"Willy would be clever enough to put a Golden Ticket in a Wonka bar in this town, I'm sure" Mr. Wonka explained.

"It sounds a bit strange though, but I think you might be right" Wonda looked up at the walls again, almost as if she was looking for a clue, of how to get a Golden Ticket herself.

"I think I will try it out."

* * *

**Don't imagine that I enjoy writing about these girls, truly I found them strongly annoying, which is weird since I'm their creator x'D**

**Ashley is the kind of cowgirl-ish type, but don't worry I will describe her later in details :)**

**These kids and women are like the Seven Deadly Sins, huh? (Well exclusive 2)**

**Augustus = Gluttony. Veruca = Greed. Violet = Pride. Mike = Wrath.**

**This will possibly be the same images as my Golden Ticket whores :b (Envy and Lust will automatickly follow up!)**

**Watch out for the next chapter :D**


	4. French Barbie

**Now, I promised to be back didn't I? :D Well I am! And for good this time xD My dad finally fixed my computer and now I've got all my stuff back again! X'3**

**Phew, we're finally about to be through all these stupid girls - only one to go :b**

**I think I can feel how my writing skills have improved, well that's probably for you to decide, but I've been reading a lot lately and as I wrote this chapter I felt that I've actually improved xD**

**Enjoy! R&R please!**

* * *

Wonda was running down the small street, though almost about to fall over several times due to the icy road, she was very determined. Her goal? The tiny candy-store, the only candy-store, in the town.

It had started snowing again, which of course caused the road to get way more slippery, but it didn't stop Wonda.

She tugged her small purse by her side, as if it would fly away, she had to jump away and avoid the other people on her way, and they looked after her with surprised and wondering expressions. They probably thought why a young woman would be running down the street in such an unladylike manner while it was snowing like never before.

Wilbur Wonka had said to her: _"Go to the candy-store and buy that one Wonka-bar you find the you get back here, we'll open it together."_

It had taken him some time to convince Wonda that she was the only one whom he wanted as his own daughter-in-law, if that really was what his son, Willy Wonka, wished for. To be married.

Wonda found it hard to believe, and why now anyways?

At any rate she deeply wanted to make Dr. Wonka happy, this would be like her gratitude to him for taking so good care of her.

She almost felt breathless as she finally reached the store and managed to feel warm in her body again, the cold had almost started to prick her skin, which caused her to shiver.

She looked around the store and quickly found the shelf, or rather _department,_ full of Wonka-bars in all kinds of flavors.

Wonda could hardly remember when the last time she had eaten a Wonka-bar was, but by the looks of all these strange and very inviting variants, it had been too long.

She almost felt faint by looking up and down at all the bars; they were packed tightly together and looked like they were impossible to budge out of their small space. All the way up to the ceiling as well as all the way down to the floor, were Wonka-bars stacked around her.

"Deary me" Wonda mumbled and rubbed her forehead, in case she actually would faint.

She bit down at her lip and eyed a fitting Wonka-bar. It looked very much out of place among its companions of Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delights and whatever all the bars were called, they all got very long titles, which caused Wonda to wonder how in the World the amazing chocolateir came up with those abnormal names, that no one would ever be able to match.

She read the title of the bar she was staring at the whole time, its name made her giggle softly to herself, then she reached out to take the bar when suddenly a black gloved hand touched hers.

"Oh" a voice said right behind her "I'm sorry miss, where you eying that one too?" the voice, even though she didn't know the owner's looks, sounded quite handsome and a tad muscular, yet there was something funny about it, which she couldn't exactly put her finger on.

When she turned around she saw a tall man in a long wine-red coat, she didn't get to see his face as he had already turned around to leave.

"Excuse me sir? If you wanted that one, you can have it, I just find another" she suggested, figuring the man probably liked that flavor.

The man stopped as Wonda addressed him, he turned only a few inches towards her, she noticed the high tophat on his head as well as his fairly white skin, compared to her own he didn't look like he had just been out in the cold weather.

He smiled towards her "No no, I want you to have it", Wonda was just about to protest but the man quickly spoke again "Trust me, it'll be the best for you" he suddenly giggled in an odd way, then he left.

Wonda stared after him, she was very puzzled by his looks, she didn't even see his eyes as they were covered by large sunglasses. Who would wear sunglasses in the middle of winter? Besides, it wasn't even the least sunny outside.

She felt her cheeks burn and turn red, not from the cold but from something else. She quickly shook it off, turned to the shelf again and took the Wonka-bar she had been looking at for so long. That's when she looked at her hand and noticed something brown and sticky, and when she tried to rub it off she quickly identified it as chocolate.

'_How bizarre'_ she thought, especially because that was the exact same spot where that man touched her. Who was that guy really?

On the way back to Wilbur's home, Wonda held the chocolate-bar close to her chest, her cheeks were still burning from before, even her nose had started to get some color as well.

"I'm back!" she announced and looked around the house, once she stepped inside.

"That's good Wonda, can you come and prepare the drill for me? Mr. Springfield is going to have his old wisdom-tooth repaired!" Wilbur shouted from the other end of the house.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Wonda shouted back, then she took off her coat and went inside the kitchen.

She had to save the Wonka-bar for later, so she put it in the refrigerator and soon sat next to Dr. Wonka, with a snoring Mr. Springfield lying in front of them.

This old gentleman had a tendency to fall asleep in the dentist-chair almost immediately after sitting down, even if it was only a short scaling.

It didn't really bother any of the two dentists; they got their work finished very quickly and completely perfect. With Dr. Wilbur and his assistant, there was no space for unsatisfied customers.

"By the way Mr. Springfield brought me the newspapers today" Wilbur said after the customer had left, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh? Something about the Golden Tickets?" Wonda asked and held her cup of coffee close to herself.

Wilbur gently blew at his own cup and took a small sip before continuing.

"Actually yes, it's incredible how fast those women can find the tickets. I think there's more cheat and deception in this than anything else, like that girl from Texas" Wilbur mumbled before taking yet another sip.

"What about it?" Wonda asked, just a tad curious.

"Take a look" Wilbur simply said and gave her the newspapers.

Wonda didn't have to look through a lot of pages, the newest Golden Ticket-founder had fill out on the front page.

"The third Golden Ticket was found by Babette Petit, from France, Paris" Wanda started reading, she made a grimace at the picture of a small girl.

She had that normal Frenchgirl hairstyle, she actually looked very pretty, but Wonda was taken aback by her vulgar clothing. She wore typical French clothes, yet her blouse was low-cut, almost all the way down to her stomach, instead of long-necked.

Wonda couldn't look at the girl anymore, because of her very large breasts, which didn't look the least real to her.

"How disturbing" she mumbled and Wilbur nodded in agreement.

"I certainly won't have such a cheap girl as my daughter-in-law" he grumbled.

Wonda certainly understood Dr. Wonka, there were the normal big-boobed girls around the world, but Babette was never one of them. She looked like nothing from Planet Earth, true she was pretty but those H-cups or whatever was simply terrifying.

"I hope my son has greater taste in women than that!" Wilbur growled in disgust, just by recalling the girl's looks in his memories.

"She's the daughter of a 5-Stars restaurant-owner. Their restaurant is called _Lé Petit Restaurante_" Wonda read further.

"You haven't seen the worst" Wilbur announced "She made her father buy her a dozen, maybe tons of Wonka-bars, so she would be able to get that darned Golden Ticket."

"Dr. Wonka! No swearing!" Wonda warned him, the two of them had their own policy that whenever one of them swore in any way, they had to put a penny in a jar. It might've seemed old-fashioned and laughable to anyone else, but Wilbur found it a fine idea, and Wonda had agreed to his proposition.

"I'm sorry" he sighed and got up from his seat "I think I'll need a Cognac"

"But you never drink?" Wonda said in surprise.

"No, but I really need it right now" Wilbur declared as he rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.

The young woman sighed at the elder man's irritation, but let him take the unopened cognac-bottle out of the drawer in the living-room. He got it as a birthday present years back, but he never opened it once.

Wonda looked at him as Wilbur poured some of liquor into a glass which was placed alongside the bottle.

She then glanced at the newspapers again and made a gagging noise "Can I have a glass too?"

* * *

**I think Wonda met a quite handsome guy at the candy-store, or is it just me? xD (Shut up if you know anything! You didn't hear it from me! o.o)**

**And what just happened to her newly bought Wonka-bar? **

**Hope this chapter was worth waiting for, for you guys :) I'll make sure to update again soon :b But realize I've got lots of work to do on all of my other fics x'D**


	5. The Last Golden Tickets

**A/N:** As part of my Christmas present, or perhaps New Year's resolution, I've promised to update all of my fanfictions, at least the ones that I still wish to keep going with. This happens to be one of them; randomly Charlie & The Chocolate Factory was in television today, so I got quite a nice chance for inspiration. Now it's about time for us to see who gets the last Golden Tickets, huh?

I personally think my skills has gotten better by now, I hope you're able to tell by reading this chapter and that you're able to agree with me, I also tried out a different kind of layout for my texts which seems far nicer than how it used to look like, everything is sorted out better this way, at least in my opinion, lol.

Do keep in mind that I'm on my holiday right now, which is why I'm able to actually make an update - after so darn long - I can't promise anything for the future, since I'm still in school but I will be going on a winter vacation by middle February where I can probably find time for updates again. Maybe there'll be time before that, for another update, but I won't promise anything, you can see how well my promises have gone this far, sorry about that.

So anyways I was really excited when I finally had written this chapter, because I'll finally be able to write about the most entertaining part of this whole story; The Chocolate Factory and Willy Wonka, himself, of course :b

Enjoy, R&R please!

* * *

**-The Last Golden Tickets-**

**...**

It had been snowing all night; Wonda had feared the windows would crack because of the roaring wind just outside of her house. It was a very small apartment, the only thing she could afford with the little money she had, Wilbur Wonka was neither a Scrooge nor a poor man, but he didn't get that much money either, so the payment he could offer Wonda was therefore small.

At least her house was cozy and somewhat warm, but did a window crack the warmth would disappear immediately and Wonda wouldn't be able to pay for the repair. She tugged herself tighter under her duvet; it was old and worn-out, the feathers were scattered too much inside of it making it far thinner than any regular duvet, which was why she also wore a blanket underneath.

She looked towards the window, it was all white outside she could hardly see the large elm tree that was supposed to be just next to her house. She didn't really want to get out of her bed, but she had to get to Dr. Wonka's clinic today as well.

With very little eagerness she heaved herself up and walked up to the window; at least her nightgown was of newer condition, her fairy-like blonde hair hung down her back almost resembling a pair of angel-wings. As she looked out of the window she realized the snow had stopped for the day, but a large white carpet still lay stubbornly on the ground and everywhere she looked, she had also spotted the tree; the top of it wasn't nearly as naked as it used to be, the snow had spread out on every branch covering it with a great layer of sugary whiteness.

Wonda praised herself lucky she wouldn't have to fight the weather as much as she feared, when walking to the clinic. She quickly got dressed, remembering to wear warm clothing and tugged her blonde curls underneath her cap.

She was right, the trip from her house and to Wilbur Wonka's was not as bad as the former days, but since nobody had bothered clearing the footways, she had to take extra long steps to get forward in the snow, which reached the middle of her shins if she stood still for a longer time.

When she got further down the street she noticed a large crowd of people stand in front of the television-shop, she noticed multiple of Dr. Wonka's regular customers and she wondered why they were all standing there in the middle of the street. It was only when she got closer that she was able to hear, from one of the shop's televisions that stood in the window, turned on, what the entire ruckus was about.

"The fourth Golden Ticket was found earlier today by Miss Irmgaard Brandtburg from Germany." The news reporter announced, Wonda tried to get closer to the shop to see the television picture, that's when she saw the waving hand of Mrs. Brooks who called her over. Wonda politely apologized to the people she had to shove past before getting to the elderly lady.

"You have to see this, dear." The old lady said and tugged Wonda a bit closer by the arm; Wonda was now able to see a clear picture of what looked like a giant office. A flag at the bottom of the screen said 'Frankfurt, Germany' and Wonda guessed that's where the woman was from; the woman on the screen however was not someone she'd picture to compete in this type of contest.

"Miss Brandtburg is the heiress to the biggest and most famous liquorices company in all of Europe." The reporter announced as the camera did a close-up of Miss Brandtburg.

She looked like any other hoity-toity office lady who only cared about her work; her looks weren't particularly remarkable either, except from her extremely neatly done hair, a tight bun placed right on top of her head. Her big glasses only made her look far more superior than her hair and piece suit made her, no doubt that office was her working place and when she spoke she had a very thick German accent.

"_It vas not hard for me to find ze ticket_." She stated, not in a bragging manner but definitely not humble either, just proud. She adjusted her glasses before continuing.

"_I only had to buy one Vonka bar, vhile taking ze production as vell as ze bar's thickness into account_. _Besides it is only fair that I get ze ticket, I'm in ze candy business as vell_."

Wonda could barely understand what the woman was saying, but she perfectly understood what all this meant for her; her chances for winning a ticket for herself was now at its minimum, there was only a single ticket left and it could be anywhere in the whole World. What chance did a simple girl like Wonda have to win such a desirable prize?

"It's no use, Dr. Wonka, I will not be able to win that ticket. Let's just face it, it's impossible." Wonda sighed in defeat when she got to Wilbur's clinic, the dentist had heard the same news just before his assistant arrived and he wasn't principally excited about the latest winner. But the way his assistant behaved made his mood even worse; he grabbed her by the arm and looked at her with a serious glare.

"Now you listen to me, young lady." He spoke harshly, staring into Wonda's eyes, they seemed clearer than ever, as if she was about to cry for some reason.

"You have just as much chance as anybody else, and no way in the bloody World am I going to sit here while some spoiled, distasteful, arrogant women are competing to marry my only son. I've made several mistakes earlier in my life regarding Willy, and if this is my chance to finally make it all right again I damn well wish to take it."

His fist was shaking wildly as he spoke and clenched Wonda's arm tighter.

"You still have that one Wonka bar left in the refrigerator, the one we were supposed to open together, now go get that bar and we'll do it." Dr. Wonka finally let go of his assistant's arm and shook himself off, trying to calm down again.

Wonda remembered now, a few days ago when she was at the kiosk she had bought that bar but had forgotten everything about it when she came back to the clinic. Her mind finally positive she hurried outside the kitchen and practically shoved the door to the refrigerator right off the hooks to get it open, there it was the Wonka bar with its shining purple wrapping, just as neat as when she had just bought it.

With trembling hands she picked the bar up and turned to Wilbur, standing beside her, she noted a small drop of sweat appear on his forehead and she figured he was just as nervous as she was, if not even more.

"Let's open it together." Wonda whispered and handed Dr. Wonka the bar, he nodded agreement and together they opened it with quivering hands and tightly shut eyes.

It felt like forever; the wrapping paper was like a spider's web, impossible to loosen up and it was like it refused to give in until finally Wonda was able to hear the noise of paper scrambling and falling to the floor, the wrapping had finally come off and in their hands a plate of milky chocolate now was alongside something else.

It felt like a piece of extra wrapping paper, Wilbur swallowed a clump in his throat, then he as calm as possible took the plate of chocolate and removed it from their hands, revealing nothing else but the last Golden Ticket.

* * *

**A/N: **Yup, thank Heavens we've got all the tickets delivered now, you can guess what'll happen next I suppose, so there's no point in giving stuff away. I hope I'll be able to make another update soon, and that you guys are still following this fanfic; I wouldn't want to drop this one! :0

Thank you!


End file.
